Juste l'histoire de quelques heures
by Fields-Of-Rainbows
Summary: La Bataille finale vient de s’achever. Dans toutes les familles, on pleure ceux que l’on a perdus au combat. Même dans les familles de Sang-Pur. Histoire du deuil d’une fille de Mangemort. One-Shot.


**N/A :** Coucou :)

Je publie ma deuxième fic sur ce site, dans un style totalement différent... Celle-ci est plutôt centrée sur les pensées folles d'une jeune femme brisée, ballottée par la vie, et qui se rend compte que, finalement, tout n'est pas si rose dans son monde. Attention, j'aborde surtout le thème de la mort, et c'est un thème qui rebute peut être certaines personnes. Dans ce cas, passez votre chemin, ou vous risquez de fortement désapprouver ce qui suit.

**Titre :** Juste l'histoire de quelques heures.

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, malheureusement. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ceci :D

**Résumé : **La Bataille finale vient de s'achever. Dans toutes les familles, on pleure ceux que l'on a perdus au combat. Même dans les familles de Sang-Pur. Histoire du deuil d'une fille de Mangemort.

**Rating :** K+ (quelques termes choquant, thème de la mort)

Enjoy your reading :)

* * *

Ses yeux étaient fatigués d'avoir trop pleuré, et la rougeur de ses joues lui donnait un air pataud dont elle se fichait totalement. A vrai dire, depuis la bataille finale, depuis qu'elle avait appris que son père était décédé, depuis qu'elle avait dû elle-même chercher son corps parmi tous les autres qui jonchaient le sol de Poudlard, depuis qu'elle avait dû transplaner, seule, ployant sous sa charge trop lourde, elle se foutait royalement de tout.

La jeune femme lança un regard terne à la pièce où elle avait passé les cinq dernières heures.

Elle l'avait mis à feu et à sang, sous le coup de la haine, la colère, la tristesse, la déception. Elle avait cassé les tables en bois précieux, brûlé les fauteuils luxueux, déchiré les rideaux coûteux... C'était un vrai champ de bataille. Cette mauvaise métaphore lui arracha un rire nerveux, rapidement devenu rire hystérique. Elle ne s'en soucia pas. De toute façon, qui l'entendrait ? Le manoir était vide d'âme humaine - les elfes ne comptaient pas.

Sa petite sœur était allée se réconforter dans les bras de l'homme qui aurait dû être son fiancé, à elle, en tant qu'aînée. Mais pour sa petite connasse de sœur, rien n'était trop beau. On avait brisé les traditions et le contrat de mariage déjà engagé aussi facilement que s'il s'agissait de cristal. Décadence ! Infamie !

Sa mère était partie régler toutes les formalités administratives, et prouver que bien que son mari ait été un Mangemort, il était le seul de la famille. Hypocrite ! Toute la famille avait vu le Lord, toute la famille l'avait adulé, toute la famille croyait en lui. Toutes et tous, ils avaient torturé et tué quand on le leur demandait. Vanté les mérites de leur camp. Obéi aveuglement. Elle aussi l'avait fait, sans rechigner. Même quand elle avait dû empoisonner à mort Nott Senior - le père de son meilleur ami ! -, devenu inutile et quelque peu rebelle. Mais apparemment, leurs idéaux n'étaient géniaux que lorsqu'ils étaient victorieux ! Toute sa vie avait été construite autours de foutaises... Le Sang et la puissance n'étaient finalement pas le plus important, ces pensées étaient vites abandonnées, cachées, lorsqu'elles n'étaient plus avantageuses... L'opportunisme des Serpentard. Toute sa famille y avait été - elle y compris, bien sûr. Ca faisait autrefois sa fierté. Maintenant, elle n'était pas certaine d'en être heureuse.

Un sursaut de haine anima la jeune femme, et elle hurla jusqu'à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Son père avait donné sa vie pour rien, finalement. Sa femme, sa fille cadette, reniait ce pour quoi il s'était battu, ce qu'ils avaient toujours souhaité ensemble. Mais elle, elle continuerait à être fidèle à son père, à ce qu'il lui avait inculqué. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne le trahirait.

Son regard se posa sur le seul meuble encore en bon état de la pièce : la table en marbre où elle avait déposé le cadavre de son père.

Elle s'en approcha, et finit par poser la paume de sa main sur la joue de l'homme. Sa peau était froide, et la fille ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ça ressemblait bien à son père de rester froid, même après sa mort. Un autre éclat de rire empli de folie retentit dans la pièce, et se répercuta contre les murs. Ce fut lorsque la Serpentard eut épuisé toutes ses réserves d'oxygène que le bruit s'éteignit. Elle contempla le visage de son père et s'aperçut qu'il était livide, presque translucide. Elle eut un haussement d'épaule.

Elle se sentait désespérée, seule et perdue. Elle n'avait plus aucun repère auquel se raccrocher. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu. Son père, son dieu vivant sur Terre, avait été assassiné. Son meilleur ami avait perdu sa vie au cours de la bataille. Sa mère reniait leurs idéaux. Son école avait été dévastée. Son futur fiancé lui avait été volé. Sa sœur l'avait trahie. Son gang d'amies avait été dissout par la guerre. Ses plans d'avenir s'étaient brisés. Ses rêves de puissance avaient pris leur envol. Et enfin, son camp, sa faction, étaient déclarés 'perdant'. Eux, les fiers Mangemorts, ces Sang-Purs qui n'avait peur de rien - surtout pas de se salir les mains - et qui n'hésitaient pas tuer pour leur objectif. Eux, les dignes descendants de Salazar Serpentard avaient été ridiculisés par une poignée de Sang-de-Bourbe, de Sang-Mêlés et de traîtres à leur sang.

Une nouvelle pulsion destructrice, furieuse, la saisit, faisant frissonner tout son corps. Elle sortit sa baguette magique, et entreprit de découper les tentures accrochées au mur, de long en large, de sorte que des petits bouts de tissus atterrirent sur le sol de granit du petit salon. Qu'importe qu'elle soit en train de ruiner son héritage, tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était de détruire une chose, comme on l'avait détruite, elle, coups après coups.

Elle était une Serpentard, après tout. Pas une gentille petite fillette de Poufsouffle, élevée dans les rires de parents moldus à la demeure crasseuse et malodorante.

Elle se sentit un peu mieux, une fois que les six tapisseries furent dévastées, mais elle s'en prit tout de même aux trois tableaux de la pièce. Les illustres sorciers représentés s'enfuyaient des cadres en lui hurlant des injures, craignant d'être atteint par les sorts de la Sang-Pur. Mais heureusement - ou malheureusement -, aucun d'eux ne fut touché. Il fallait avouer que malgré leur grand âge, les personnages courraient vite...

Epuisée par les sorts qu'elle venait de jeter, les heures passées à pleurer son père, celles à maudire l'Ordre du Phoenix, celles à combattre aux côtés des siens sous un masque, la jeune femme s'assit à même le sol. Elle fut presque rassurée de constater qu'il était plus dur et froid que le macchabée, qui reposait toujours sur la table.

Les larmes reprirent leur lent écoulement sur ses joues. Depuis qu'elle était revenue avec son père dans les bras, au manoir, elle alternait les phases de larmes, de calme, de défaitisme, de démence. Elle détestait être instable comme cela. Elle détestait être si faible. Elle détestait être aussi expressive. Elle détestait être incapable de se contrôler. Elle _se_ détestait. Elle était une Sang-Pur, on lui avait enseigné dès le plus jeune âge à se maîtriser, à ne rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments, à n'éprouver aucun attachement trop poussé. Visiblement, elle n'était pas une bonne élève. Ce qu'elle faisait depuis cinq heures n'était pas digne d'une personne de son rang. Elle se détestait.

Elle avait tout raté dans la vie, tout.

Les croyances, la famille, les amis, l'école - elle n'avait même pas pu passer ses ASPICs -, la bataille, les amours. Surtout les amours. Elle aurait dû être mariée à l'héritier Malefoy, avoir pleins de petits blonds, mais c'était sa sœur qui lui avait repris ce droit d'aîné, quelques mois auparavant. Parce que ces deux petits cons étaient tombés amoureux. Elle, elle était juste tombée de son piédestal. Elle avait couché avec des tas de mecs, n'avait jamais éprouvé une once d'attachement pour eux.

La Serpentard renifla, et se calma progressivement. Elle n'était pas belle à voir, en ce moment. Suite au combat, elle avait des tâches de sang et de boue sur sa robe déchirée, ses cheveux bruns plus emmêlés que la Sang-de-Bourbe en Chef - entendez par là Hermione Granger -, les yeux rouges et bouffis, pleine d'écorchures et de plaies sur tout le corps, encore plus à l'intérieur, la lèvre fendue, le teint cireux et maladif, des cernes plus impressionnantes que les chutes du Niagara, et enfin, pour couronner le tout, des sourcils légèrement cramés suite à un sortilège raté sous le coup de la colère. Elle était loin, l'image propre, contrôlée, froide, inaccessible, soignée qu'elle avait à Poudlard, avant la Bataille. Loin, loin, l'amie de Pansy, courtisée de tous les garçons...

Se rendant compte de ce fait, elle appliqua un sortilège à ses cheveux pour qu'ils retrouvent une allure plus distinguée. Elle paraissait déjà mieux, ainsi. Elle était quand même en présence de la dépouille de son père, elle devait être un tant soit peu présentable.

Elle finit par se relever, sortir du salon ravagé et se diriger vers sa chambre. Dans les couloirs, à son passage, les tableaux chuchotaient entre eux et parlementaient sur le degré de folie dont elle était maintenant la victime. Pour ne plus les entendre, la jeune femme lança un Silencio puissant, avec un mouvement souple, comme on le lui avait appris à l'école. Elle n'avait que faire des commérages de ces vieux sorciers et sorcières, même s'ils étaient ses ancêtres pour la plupart. Et puis, qu'en savaient-ils ? Rien. Strictement rien.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec lenteur. Elle n'y était pas revenue depuis Noël - il y a quatre mois de cela - puisqu'elle était restée à Poudlard jusqu'à l'éclatement de la Bataille finale, où elle avait combattu du côté Mangemort, sous couverture.

Les murs argentés et verts n'avaient pas changé et cela l'apaisa. Les larmes se tarirent sur ses joues. Cette chambre avait toujours réussi à canaliser ses sentiments. Peut-être son père y avait-il jeté un sort à cet effet ? Son lit à baldaquin était toujours au centre de la pièce, fait d'un bois noir et rarissime, et la Serpentard s'y précipita, savourant le frais et la douceur de ses draps de soie verts. Le dortoir et la Salle Commune de sa maison étaient si peu confortables, comparé au Manoir. Elle était soulagée d'avoir enfin fini ses études - adieu draps en coton mauvais pour la peau ! -, même si elle aurait sans doute à revenir au château pour ses ASPICs.

Elle laissa son lit avec regret, quelques minutes plus tard, pour rentrer dans la pièce adjacente, sa salle de bain personnelle.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle était enfin propre. Adieu la crasse, le sang, la boue, la transpiration... Elle avait enfilé une lourde robe noire qui la couvrait du cou jusqu'aux pieds, dissimulant ainsi les plaies et estafilades dont elle était couverte. Ses cheveux étaient propres, lisses, lâchés sur ses épaules frêles, et ses sourcils avaient retrouvés une allure normale. On ne voyait plus les traces de ses pleurs, et le fond de teint avait fait des miracles sur ses cernes. Malgré sa lèvre fendue, elle avait la distinction d'une femme de son rang, d'une Sang-Pur endeuillée par la perte de son père.

L'apparence était la clé de la société des Sang-Pur.

En retournant dans le petit salon, la jeune femme délivra les tableaux de leur silence forcé, et n'eut pour remerciement que des regards noirs, ainsi que quelques chuchotis désagréables. La colère l'emplit de nouveau, et elle déchira d'un sort la toile de son arrière arrière grand-tante Berthe. Celle-ci fonça dans la peinture de son mari, avant de l'injurier copieusement et de la maudire pour les trois ans à venir. La jeune femme songea qu'elle avait été suffisamment punie pour tous ses méfaits durant les derniers jours.

Son père n'avait pas bougé pendant son absence, et cela la fit doucement sourire. Lui d'habitude si actif, contraint d'être étendu sur une table inconfortable...

Elle s'assit à ses côtés, faisant apparaître un fauteuil de cuir, et examina la main de son père, toujours crispée sur sa baguette magique. Un soupir de lassitude lui échappa : même dans sa mort, son père semblait agressif, prêt à en découdre. La Bataille finale n'avait rien résolu des conflits qui secouaient le monde magique, elle en était sûre.

L'Ordre du Phoenix avait tord de le croire. Car même si ces derniers avaient réussi à réduire le Lord en bouillie, qu'ils avaient exterminée une grande partie des Mangemorts et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à emprisonner les survivants, les croyances qu'ils avaient combattues ne s'éteindraient pas d'aussitôt. Il restait toujours la jeune génération, les fils et filles des Mangemorts, pour résister à l'invasion du monde magique par les Sang impurs, pour être convaincu que les Sang-Pur méritaient une place de marque dans la société. Elle savait qu'aucuns de ses amis ne renierait ces certitudes qu'ils avaient tous, que des générations de sorciers leur avait léguées. Elle les en empêcherait elle-même, s'ils devaient en arriver à cette extrémité. C'était leur héritage spirituel, la seule chose qui leur restait après la guerre. Il était plutôt dans leur intérêt de s'y raccrocher, pour ne pas sombrer.

La Sang-Pur se leva de son fauteuil, et vint se placer à la gauche de son père. Elle serra sa grande main dans la sienne, et en caressa le dos avec son pouce.

C'était une sorte d'adieu, le dernier signe de tendresse qu'elle se permettait avec lui. Et c'était l'un des premiers aussi, elle devait l'avouer. Son géniteur avait toujours été contre les grandes embrassades, contre les contacts en tout genre, contre les effusions. Même dans le cercle familial.

Petite, ce manque de câlins l'avait fait souffrir. Evidemment, elle savait que son père l'aimait et était très fier d'elle, mais elle aurait voulu qu'il le lui montre, qu'il le lui prouve.

Elle se demanda si son père aurait éprouvé les mêmes regrets qu'elle, si leur rôle avait été échangé et qu'elle était la morte et lui le survivant. Elle en doutait fort. Mais elle se raccrochait à l'espoir qu'il l'eut fait. Parce que c'était trop dur de se dire que lui s'en allait tranquillement, en paix pour sa mort et qu'elle était la seule qui souffrait de son départ soudain, de tous ce qu'ils ne feraient pas ensemble, de toutes ces discussions fondamentales qu'ils n'auraient pas, du fait qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais ses petits-enfants. De celui qui reste ou de celui qui part, lequel souffre le plus ?

Une unique larme coula sur sa joue, et elle l'essuya d'un geste rageur. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on voie à quel point la guerre l'avait touchée. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on sache à quel point la mort de son père l'avait blessée. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on apprenne à quel point elle avait détesté se battre, meurtrir et tuer. Cela devait rester secret. Seule cette maison - et ses habitants - pouvaient connaître sa déchéance de quelques heures. Il lui fallait juste quelques heures de plus pour redevenir la froide Serpentard de toujours, celle qui ne craignait ni la souffrance, ni la haine, celle qui brisait les autres en tout impunité, celle qui semblait si sûre d'elle-même, celle qui avait la vie la plus enviable qui soit. Son trouble resterait caché, ses problèmes seraient inondés sous des sourires faux et des bonnes manières. Juste quelques heures, et elle redeviendrait cette Sang-Pur digne et fière... Mais pour l'instant, elle en était incapable.

La jeune femme, tenant toujours la main de son père, l'observa et songea qu'elle ne connaissait même pas l'identité de son meurtrier.

Ses yeux devinrent soudainement plus sombres, sous le coup de la fureur, passant du bleu pâle le plus pur à un bleu foncé orageux. Elle retrouverait le coupable. Elle aurait son nom. Elle le traquerait. Et lorsque qu'il serait en face d'elle, tremblotant, implorant un pardon qu'elle ne lui offrirait pas, elle lui ferait payer son crime. Elle le torturait, elle le ferait souffrir, comme son acte la faisait souffrir actuellement. Elle s'assurerait qu'il pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, qu'il crie plus fort qu'il ne l'ait jamais fait. Elle le tuerait à petit feu. Elle le détruirait aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Elle irait peut être même jusqu'à tuer sa famille devant ses yeux, si elle s'en sentait le courage. Elle voulait que ce bâtard crève, qu'il aille directement en enfer - si toutefois il existait - et qu'il y reste pour l'éternité. Elle lui ferait payer au centuple le fait d'avoir osé lever la baguette sur son père. Elle était une Serpentard, et elle était réputée pour être la plus rancunière de toute sa promotion. Ainsi que pour être une véritable sans-cœur - s'ils avaient su à quel point ils se trompaient. Alors ce n'était pas la mort d'un homme qui la chavirerait.

Elle serra un peu plus fort la main de son père, et murmura :

« Cette enflure nous le payera, père, je vous le promets. Foi de Daphne Greengrass. »

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A :** Voila, c'est la fin de ce one-shot pas joyeux, joyeux :)

J'espère que malgré tout, ça vous a plu, et que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé. Que c'était pas trop lourd comme style :S

Je ne sais pas si était un Mangemort mais sachant que Malfoy Junior se marie avec sa fille, je suppose. Quant à sa mort, je ne sais pas si elle est réellement survenue, mais le monde des fictions n'a pas de limites ;) Dommage que ce ne soit pas à son avantage...

Si vous pouviez me laisser une petite review, ça me ferait très plaisir :)


End file.
